


Star - cross'd

by Sonomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi
Summary: "Vai troppo veloce per me, Crowley." gli ha detto.///Decostruzione di demone in versi liberi///Un angelo sotto la neve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. heart full of napalm

La musica è tutto quello che senti mentre varchi la soglia, i bassi ti sfiorano la pelle, il rauco gnaulio di una chitarra elettrica sale a leccarti il collo.  
L'aria preme pesante sulla tua faccia, satura di fumo e di respiri e dell'odore di corpi che si stringono, sagome indistinte nelle luci basse.

  
Scivoli fuori dalla giacca e già hai un bicchiere in mano e braccia intorno alla vita - _non darmi niente che non bruci la gola, niente che non segni la carne_ \- tre bicchieri e hai la schiena contro un muro, mani sotto la camicia, la lingua di qualcuno in bocca - fino al quadrato di un bagno claustrofobico dove ti mordi le labbra contro un orgasmo strappato con i denti -  
  


  
\- hai le labbra spaccate gli occhi bistrati e il locale trattiene il fiato quando entri e la pelle della tua schiena riflette il rosso sanguigno delle luci - lasci che sudore saliva sperma ti si asciughino addosso

_no rest for the wicked_

Il pulsare del basso ti riassesta le viscere, ti batte in petto al posto del cuore - accelera accelera accelera -

  
( _vado troppo veloce per te, ti mostrerò cos'è troppo veloce_ )

  
Adesso è sempre buio quando esci, sotto le luci al neon di un locale dopo l'altro in cui scivoli come un pensiero sordido - da una bocca a un'altra, come una malattia come una cattiva notizia-

prendete e mangiatene tutti, cos'è un corpo se non una macchina per non sentirsi l'anima

\- _fammi smettere di pensare, brucia tutto e poi spargici il sale_ -

  
La lingua sulle labbra e c'è subito chi ti afferra i polsi, ti sbatte sopra un tavolo, ti spinge su un divanetto sudicio per scoparti mentre tutti guardano il concerto - queste mani, queste braccia non sono gentili _non vuoi che siano gentili_ -

  
( _non mi hai voluto, neppure quando ero ai tuoi piedi - in ginocchio pronto a darti tutto, tutto_ -

_\- non hai voluto chiedere, non mi hai voluto -_

"Crawly - suona così - strisciante-ai-tuoi-piedi"

_non mi hai voluto_

_\- perciò_

_che mi prenda chiunque)  
  
_

Smetti di pensare smetti smetti di sentire - l'alcool disinfetta brucia prende fuoco, così forse anche la tua mente evaporerà come una macchia di gin dal pavimento -

- _cancellami cancellami cancellami-_

  
il bicchiere va in pezzi a terra ma tu ti lasci spingere in ginocchio, apri la bocca _metti al lavoro quella lingua tesoro_ , quelle labbra -

_  
non te lo potrò dire non potrò mai più pensare di toccarti di baciarti, non con questa bocca - non con queste mani -_

_\- non mi hai voluto non hai voluto entrare dentro il mio casino in fiamme, questo disastro nucleare di amore queste braccia queste gambe troppo lunghe (questo ragno in attesa)_

( _che idiota a pensarlo possibile_ )

_che non_ _resti niente di questo deserto post atomico di cuore, lo lascio qui sulla pista dove tutti lo possano calpestare_

  
il corpo che spingi al muro in fondo al vicolo non è biondo non è dolce non ha ali nascoste sotto le falde della giacca non ha occhi grandi e imploranti d'azzurro

è ossuto e triste come te, quando viene singhiozzando ti pianta unghie nella schiena e spasima come se fossi un'ancora, un appiglio

_come ti sbagli, tesoro_

  
Soffoca, soffoca tutto quello che è stato, sporcalo, annegalo in notti torbide e nell'ansimare traditore del tuo petto, schiacciati il cuore sotto il peso di un altro, di una mano ruvida fra le tue scapole a spingerti più in basso, togli l'aria a questo amore avvelenato con sangue sputo e disprezzo -

_lasciati usare mangiare dissolvere_

Non dovrai neppure avere la forza di _pensare_ a _lui_ \- fatti consumare nell'aria fumosa di un altro club, apri le gambe apri la bocca e prova ad affogare -

 _lasciati ghermire calpestare straziare_ -

che cosa potrà mai valere questo corpo, questo cuore con troppa fame troppo bisogno troppi buchi aperti come voragini -

  
L'urto del muro di mattoni sulla schiena, morsi graffi e lividi e una presa rapace sulla rovinosa carcassa dei tuoi fianchi -

 _brucia_ \- deve bruciare, deve farti male come cancellare le impronte digitali con l'acido, come cauterizzare una ferita purulenta -

 _spogliato, svuotato, deserto come una città presa al sacco_ -

ti si strappa il respiro sussulto dopo sussulto e quando vieni agonizzando ti odi così tanto che pensi - _forse posso farlo, forse posso tagliare via questo cuore infetto, strapparmelo da dentro e gettarlo fra la spazzatura dietro il vicolo_ -

  
(non è destino, non c'è pace per un cuore preso a morsi come una mela avvelenata)

  
\- perché una notte a cercarti è una donna con occhi grandi di un celeste che ti stringe la gola - e non riesci a opporti quando ti prende per mano e con le lacrime agli occhi si butta in ginocchio fra le tue gambe-

"va bene, va bene così, non ti chiedo altro" -

e ti disgusti di te mentre la scopi abbandonato alla disperazione del tuo torace stretto come un pugno serrato - "mi basta toccarti, mi basta guardarti" -

 _cristo_ quanto è crudele, quanto è abietto il modo in cui ti lasci andare a fondo tra i suoi fianchi e disperatamente pensi a un'altra voce, ad altri abbracci -

quando vieni singhiozzando hai anche l'indecenza di farti consolare - di accettare i baci di labbra ignote che mormorano "andrà tutto bene" - e vorresti che ti facessero scomparire, che ti incenerisse questo sguardo triste e disperatamente adorante - "credi, anche con un cuore spezzato si vive lo stesso-" ti prende la mano, un bacio d'addio sulle tue nocche sbucciate -

"niente è per sempre"

  
E quanto vorresti, pensi alzando gli occhi per la prima volta da notti e notti e scoprendoti sotto lo sguardo di migliaia di stelle - quanto vorresti, con ogni fibra della tua anima disgraziata - quanto vorresti che fosse vero.

°°°

" _...era fuggito da lei cercando di annichilare il suo ricordo non soltanto con la distanza, ma anche con un accanimento sconsiderato che i suoi compagni di lotta definivano temerarietà, ma più rivoltolava la sua immagine nel letamaio della guerra, più la guerra_ _as_ _somigliava ad Amaranta_."   
(Cent'anni di solitudine)

°°°

_**GladiaDelmarre** è più di quanto mi merito dalla vita e ha creato un'illustrazione per questa e per la sua gemella   
Filate a leggere le sue cose su [EFP](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1117684) e a seguirla su [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cyby_/)_

__


	2. (e penso a te)

  
Fa freddo nella libreria.

Il primo fiocco di neve si stacca dall'aria grigia. Scende lento fino a fermarsi sul vetro; la strada diventa bianca, poi grigia.   
Poi viene buio.

C'è un gran silenzio nella libreria.

Oggi non ho aperto.   
Nemmeno ieri. Se qualcuno ha bussato, se il telefono ha squillato, non saprei. Sto nella mia poltrona, mentre la luce diventa azzurra e poi rosata.

C'è quella raccolta di poesie di Yeats da rimettere in sesto. Quel baule di arrivi da smistare.  
Ci sono dischi per il giradischi e libri cari, in attesa come vecchi amici. Non trovo la voglia di sfogliarli.

Ti ho salutato, poco fa.   
Un giorno, un mese? E' stato un attimo fa, un battito di ciglia.   
Sento ancora l'odore dei sedili di pelle della Bentley, di qualsiasi cosa usi di questi tempi per costringere all'obbedienza quei capelli impossibili.

( _Ti amo, lo sai? Certo che lo sai. Sei sempre stato un passo avanti a me._ )

Ti ho deluso, poco fa.   
Avrei dovuto tacere. Tenere la schiena dritta; sorridere. Fingere di stare bene.  
Avrei dovuto baciarti. Gettare questa maschera di ipocrisia, essere all'altezza del tuo coraggio.

Sono codardo.   
Mi sono lasciato scivolare di mano il mio cuore vigliacco e non sono stato nemmeno capace di raccoglierlo da terra.

Ti ho dato una pillola per il suicidio.   
Con queste mani.  
Mi hai chiesto se dovessi ringraziarmi.

_(Guardami, adesso. Sono gelato di paura. Paralizzato come un insetto nell'ambra_ ).

Non ho saputo tollerare di vederti in pericolo. Non ho saputo stare al tuo fianco.   
Ho ceduto; tutto qui.

Un amore che basta appena per darti il veleno.   
Che non corre il rischio di prenderlo con te, per te.  
Che amore è, il mio..?

( _Quanto tempo è passato?_ )

Fa freddo; è troppo umido. Non fa bene ai libri. Dovrei accendere le luci, accendere il camino.  
Sto nella mia poltrona e guardo fuori.   
Il mondo scorre come prima: giorno, notte, giorno.  
  
Quanto è strano.

Questo posto è pieno di fantasmi.   
Di rischi che non ho corso, momenti che non ho colto.  
Qui c'è il divano su cui non ti ho mai baciato. La soglia dove non ho trattenuto la tua mano.

Tutte le parole che non ti ho detto sono ancora sospese nell'aria. Le devo scostare con le dita per passare.

C'è uno strato sottile di polvere sullo scrittoio; la tolgo con una mano, faccio spazio a un foglio. L'inchiostro della stilografica è rappreso per il freddo.

_Se ti scrivo, è come se ti avessi qui._  
_Non lasciare che stacchi la penna dalla carta, non lasciare la mia mano._

_Perché più passa il tempo, e più mi sembri splendente?_  
_Non vedo che te, ormai._

_Se potessi, te lo direi ogni giorno. Una preghiera dal mio labbro sulle tue dita, sulle tue ginocchia._

_Se avessi voce per dirlo, non te lo lascerei dubitare._

_Se mi appartenessero le mie braccia, la mia lingua, comporrei un canto per te, se fossi padrone dei miei occhi non cesserei di riempirli di te._

_Cosa sono io, un grappolo di 'se' tenuti insieme da un sorriso sgualcito._

_Come mai tu vedi dritto attraverso la stanca pantomima delle mie parole, dietro tutte le mie maschere dolorose?_

_Come avviene che a te siano toccate tutte le domande, e sia io a farmi consumare dal dubbio._

_Se ho fatto la cosa giusta, Dio mi perdoni, perché darei ogni cosa per disfarla?_

_(_...in fondo, chi non osa fare domande non ha diritto di attendersi risposte. _)_

_Dove sarai tu, adesso?_

_Che cosa fai, a cosa stai pensando?_

_Se io non fossi io. Se tu non fossi tu. Se ci fosse dato di scegliere._  
_Mi lasceresti scaldare un poco accanto a te?_  
  
_Se raccogliessi da terra questo cuore coperto di brina, desolato come un relitto, lo accetteresti ancora?_  
  
Un rumore alla porta, e un passo che conosco.

Ho appena il tempo di alzarmi che ti vedo, entri insieme a un soffio di vento. Butti alla rinfusa sul sofa gli angoli di spalle, gomiti e ginocchia, sorridi come se avessi fra i denti un coltello: "Ma allora sei _sveglio_. Pensavo stessi provando anche tu a dormire per un secolo."

La voce non esce subito; deve essersi inaridita in tutto questo silenzio. "Crowley. Ho tenuto il negozio chiuso. Per un po'."

"Questo lo vedo, angelo." Ti guardi intorno e improvvisamente mi accorgo della polvere, delle tele di ragno, dell'abbandono che ha inghiottito la libreria.   
  
Corro ai ripari alla meno peggio: provo a nascondere il sollievo nella luce calda delle lampade, nella bottiglia di scotch che compare sul tavolino, mentre siedo ancora una volta davanti a te.

Sei qui.

Sei qui.

Sei salvo.

Forse ho un'aria più svaporata del solito, perché mi guardi fissamente da dietro le lenti scure; ma non posso farci nulla. 

( _Sei entrato con addosso l'odore di aria libera e un sorriso come un incendio in un bosco - ed è come se avessi rotto un incantesimo. Tutto il reame si è improvvisamente risvegliato._ )  
  
Dammi solo un momento e poi mi ricompongo: prometto che terrò il cuore al suo posto. Terrò la posizione, terrò tutti e due al sicuro.  
Ma tu resta.

Sento il calore tornare a circolarmi nel sangue mentre il tuo sorriso perde il filo tagliente, mentre sogghigni, sopra il tuo bicchiere.  
"Allora, angelo. Ti sono mancato?"  
  
  
  
  


°°°

_**GladiaDelmarre** è più di quanto mi merito dalla vita e ha creato un'illustrazione per questa e per la sua gemella   
Filate a leggere le sue cose su [EFP](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1117684) e a seguirla su [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/cyby1978)_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nota che sento necessaria: mi dissocio da quello che Aziraphale pensa di sé.
> 
> Anche se soffre per la propria mancanza di audacia, siamo realisti: probabilmente un'imprudenza ancora più grande sarebbe costata a entrambi un prezzo altissimo.
> 
> Non era ancora il momento.   
> Non ancora.


End file.
